Typically, wooden decks extend from a building or house structure, at an elevation above ground. Typically they have a ledger board adjacent the building structure from which joists and remaining deck structure elements extend. In the past, ledger boards have simply been nailed or lagged to the building structure, typically through the exterior cladding, sheathing and into a framing joist or header of the building. Under excessive tensile load, the lag screws or nails can readily fail, whereupon the deck ledger board becomes detached, allowing the deck to fall free. Consequently, a means for retaining the ledger board, together with the deck structure, securely in place is desirable, particularly under turbulent conditions.